


The Beginning comes after The End

by turntostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It could be anybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/pseuds/turntostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people find it difficult to say I'm sorry- its not pride, or ego maybe they are afraid of being told "I told you so". For them who need someone to understand even without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning comes after The End

I stand alone at the shore

Waiting-

Waiting for

The clouds to part,

Like curtains

Unveiling

A sliver of silver crescent…..

She smiles-

Yet,

I feel numb

Like an empty bottle of rum.

My insides are frozen

Icy icicles pierce my veins;

I’m cold- all alone

My eyes search

The choking darkness- in vain.

Someone turn the light on!

It’s driving me insane!

My cold stone heart weeps

My heart’s most precious desire

Has burned itself in hell’s fire

I know not how,

I know not when

But I’m on my knees

The truth hits me

With the vigor

Of a gale

They won’t come

They won’t hail my name

There will be none-

No kisses,

No fights,

No hugs.

I sigh- Resigned

I know not how

I know not when

But,

Warm hands touch mine

Sending shivers down my veins;

The ice melts- my heart is on fire

Blazing in the warmth

Lips brush across my cheek

Arms encircle my waist

Pulling me upright

My heart races

I look up at that angelic face

So different

And- yet so same

I know

Words they would say

I know, I don’t need to hear them

We gaze… Searching….

Words unspoken flow

From: Mind to mind

From: Heart to heart

All’s forgotten; let’s go home

Slipping my hand into theirs

A smile lights up my world

Face radiant, eyes twinkle

Bright with myriads of mischief

And quips…

 


End file.
